Electrostatic discharge (ESD) may interfere with the operation of semiconductor devices. ESD protection represents a part of semiconductor design for many devices. ESD protection may be implemented with wide channel clamping transistors, which often stand out as large devices on the edge of a sea of smaller devices with minimal geometry. Recognizing that ESD events are happening, and acting to avoid these problems is a continuing challenge for semiconductor designers.